Tripping Over You
by Rinette34
Summary: After Alicia was humiliated by Massie, she jetted off to L.A, and became a triple threat. Massie may have stolen Cam from her, but she's back in NY to take back what's rightfully hers. It's time to show everyone what they threw away! Including Cam Fisher!
1. Introductions

_After Alicia is backstabbed and made an LBR by her so called friends, it's time to show everyone who betrayed her exactly what they threw away._

Alicia Rivera: Ran from Westchester when her best friends betrayed her, and her boyfriend, Cam Fisher. They humiliated her, and left her alone, causing her to become depressed. So, she went to Hollywood, became a triple threat. Model, actress, and a dancer. No one can compete with her beauty and her intelligence. She was rated #1 in _Peoples _magazine. And now, she is moving back to Westchester. Adios, Bimbos!

Massie Block: Was extremely glad to get rid of Alicia and wonders if she would ever come back. Well, she does, and ends up tripping her up. Massie's much too prideful to admit she was wrong, and knows her boyfriend, Cam Fisher, whom she stole from Alicia, still loves the raven haired model/actress/dancer. Will she manage to put Alicia in her place, again? Or will she stand and stare as Alicia burns down her empire for good?

Claire Lyons: She turned into a huge bitch when Alicia, left, and isn't the same old Claire. Secretly, no one can stand her, especially Josh, who is really in love with the fiery red head, Dylan Marvil. But, Massie and Claire are best friends, and Claire is bitchier than ever when Alicia shows up to take back what's rightfully hers. Will she un-stick herself, or will she stay by Massie, even when the PC is falling apart?

Dylan Marvil: Couldn't believe it when Massie hurt Alicia, and realized Alicia really made her feel like a person. Massie's not a real friend, Kristen obsessed with boys, and Claire's just a plastic superficial Barbie doll whom no one likes. She's gained confidence, and secretly goes behind Massie's back to hang out with Alicia. The question is, does Alicia really like her again? Or is Alicia planning something behind her back?

Kristen Gregory: Hates her life until she hears that Josh Hotz likes her! Not Claire, her. She doesn't really know what to do, and doesn't want to betray the PC, but it's not like Josh even likes Claire. He has been using her to get to her, so shouldn't she have him? Well, it's not really that simple. Claire is mean, and Massie will protect her, no matter what she acts like in public. Will Kristen choose Josh over her so called friends? Or is Kristen going to be done, done, and done?

**The Guys**

Cam Fisher: The notorious bad boy turned idiot is dating her royal highness, Massie Block. He really thought he liked her until she makes her grand entrance into the school morning assembly. His feeling change dramatically, and he feels terrible for what happened between him and her. Massie's all wrong for him, and he needs Alicia back. And he doesn't care who gets in the way…

Derrick Harrington: Turned into the ultimate player, and is currently single. When he sees Alicia, he and she become best friends, and he follows her everywhere. He may even be in love with her. Of course, he's not so stupid as to ruin whatever chances there are of Alicia and Cam getting back together, right? Wrong.

Josh Hotz: He's dating Claire, and realizes his mistake. Alicia was great, Claire was horrible, but he's in love with Dylan now. Maybe he needs to finally make up his mind, but he's sure he loves her, and vows never to break her heart like he broke Alicia's back in the 9th grade. If he hadn't cheated on Alicia, they would still be together. So, Dylan is his new girlfriend. Or so he hopes.

Griffin Hastings: He's the school woman-beater, literally. He's everything you never wanted, and girls are falling into his carefully woven web, and Alicia's Griffin's next victim. Griffin will never stop until he has exactly what he wants. And he wants Alicia.

Chris Plovert: He thought Dylan loved him, and is hurt when she refuses him, and tells him she's in love with Josh. He secretly plans his revenge on Josh, and tries to get Alicia and Derrick in on it, since neither of them really like Josh. Will they join his forces? Or will he end hurting both of them? Or all four of them?


	2. Stronger

BOCDHS

Sophomore Assembly

Middle Row

_~Lake of Fire~_

_That that that that that don't kill me_

_Can only make me stronger_

_I need you to hurry up now_

_Cuz I can't wait much longer_

_I no I got to be right _

_Cuz I can't get much wronger_

_Man, I've been waiting all night now_

_That's how long I've been on ya!_

**S**he turned towards her boyfriend, kissing him, and then turning away. He smiled slightly, and then turned away, trying to be polite, but Massie saw right threw him. Faker. **M**assie Victoria Block was ready. Ready without her ex-best friend, Alicia Rivera. Massie would have laughed if she was alone, but she wasn't. She was surrounded by her friends, and her newly acquired boyfriend. She was more than ready. She longed for her sophomore year.

Claire Stacey Lyons was too busy texting her boyfriend, who was right behind her. Massie could see Kristen and Dylan gossiping about her, and Massie decided she would speak to them later. Claire was her beta, and was to be respected, no matter what she turned into. Cameron Fisher was the boy whom she had loved ever since she met him at her OCD Benefit Auction. He was gorgeous, and more than that, he was sweet, and had two different colored eyes. For Massie, it was love at first sight.

But, Cam chose Claire, leaving Massie with, ugh, Derrick. Sure he was a boy alpha, and he was adorable, but he just wasn't for her. Then he had dated Dylan, who soon dumped him for Chris. Massie smiled at the memory of Alicia's tears stained cheeks when she made out with Cam in front of her makeup stained face. She smirked at the reminiscence of Alicia running out of the school and moving away to who knew where. She had successfully driven Alicia out of New York, and it felt better than it should.

"Massie, P. Burns said she has big news," Kristen spoke up, removing a lock of blond hair from her aqua blue eyes. Massie winced at her beauty, and suddenly wished Kristen were ugly. Kristen was prettier than herself. Dylan also was pretty with her newly layered red hair and her eyes brighter than usual. Massie sighed, and stared down at her hands. She would not let her friends get to her. They were still wannabes on her Hermes gold watch.

"Want to go out soon?" She asked Cam loudly, so he couldn't refuse. Of course, Cam saw right threw her, and pursed his red lips in sheer frustration. Massie hated it when he was mad at her, which he always was. Why couldn't he love her like he once loved Alicia? Massie swatted that thought away. Cam shrugged.

"Sure, I guess," he mumbled, turning towards he black Motorola Razr. Massie fake smiled, and glowered at some teachers rushing down the aisle. At least they were happy…

"Good morning students," Burns squawked. "We have a special guest this morning. Please Welcome, Miss Alicia Rivera!"

Everything slowed down as the hottest girl in history sauntered down the rows, a smile on her flawless face.

"Ehmagawd," Claire, Kristen, and Dylan yelled, craning their necks, trying to get a good look at her. Cam paled, and sank down lower in his seat.

"Oh no," he moaned, shaking his head. Josh and Derrick watched in pure shock as she stepped unto the stage. Everyone looked like they were under a hypnotic spell. Massie shook her head, her confidence oozing from her tight pores. Alicia was back, and she looked so good, it hurt too look at her for too long. Massie couldn't believe it. Alicia was going to take everything back that Massie had to work so hard to steal. Maybe Massie deserved it for being such a conniving bitch. But, she could care less. She still hated her.

"Hello," Alicia said her voice seductive and compelling. It made Massie sick. "It's good to be back here in Westchester. I swear, paparazzi probably followed me the whole way!" She laughed, shaking out her super long black hair. Everyone, except Massie, the guys, and her Clique laughed along with her. Massie squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that when she opened them, Alicia would be somewhere across the globe. Not standing in front of them.

She could see the longing in Cam's eyes, and it pierced her like an arrow. He still loved her. Tears flooded her amber eyes. She felt so unwanted. So left behind. When Alicia stepped off the stage, Alicia turned to stare at all of them, recognition in her brown eyes. Cam turned away, and apologies flowed from everyone else's. Massie bit her lip, and glared. Alicia's eyes held hate, anger, sadness, and betrayal, and Massie actually felt a teeny bit of remorse, until she heard Dylan say,

"Gawd, I think I miss her." Massie growled, and forced herself to turn away. Alicia was OUT. She was IN.

Alicia walked slowly at first to her Gym class. She shuddered at the thought of having to actually kick a soccer ball. And what she hated the most was that she had this class with Derrick, Josh, Dylan, Kristen, Claire, and Cam. She sighed, and walked unto the soccer field in a red tank top, and a white skirt. Her shoes were black high tops, and her hair blew around her face sexily. Everyone on the field stopped. She walked slowly, right in front of Dylan.

"Hey, backstabber," She snapped. Dylan looked shocked as everyone rushed up to them. She bit her lip.

"Alicia, I never meant to hurt you," She begged. "I secretly wanted to help you, but then you moved away." Alicia thought about it. She glared at Claire, who glared back.

"And I bet you and Massie are so close, everyone thinks you guys are lesbians, right?" Alicia mocked. Everyone laughed, but Claire rolled her blue eyes.

'No, but she totally replaced you," She said back. Like a true professional, Alicia smirked, and turned to Kristen and Josh. Josh stared at his shoes.

"I don't know how I play in this," He said. Alicia shook her head.

"You're friends with Cam, aren't you?" She said bitterly, glaring at her ex-boyfriend, who sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I-

Alicia scoffed, and shook her head. "Don't even try," She whispered, turning her back on them, and walking away towards a dark haired boy who was eyeing her. It made her feel sort of good in a weird way.

"I'm Griffin," He said, holing out his hand. I'm new here. You must be the beautiful Alicia." Alicia giggled, and shook his hand.

"Yup, I'm Alicia," She said, admiring his dimples and his dark hair. He was really cute, and sort of charming in a way. He reminded her of Cam, just way nicer. He peered at her, no rather stared at her as she bent over to pick up a ball. Alicia flushed, and wiped her hand across her already sweaty forehead. Griffin, for some odd reason, grinned.

"It's hard to believe anyone would pick Massie over you," He joked warmly, smiling a bit. "You're way better than her in everything. She has nothing over you." For some reason, it hurt when he said that. Because, if she was as good as Massie, everyone wouldn't have watched her hurt her. Griffin seemed to realize he had said the wrong thing, and touched her shoulder.

"Sorry," He said simply, staring deep into her watery brown eyes. Alicia shook her head. She wouldn't cry in front of him. Not when she barely knew if he would use it against her. Before she could stop it, the tears were running down her face. She sniffled, and tried to shove past Griffin stepped in front of her, and looked alarmed.

"What did I say?" He asked his eyes wide. "I didn't mean to offend you." Such a gentlemen, she thought shaking her head, and pushing his arm out of the way, and rushing away. She couldn't take sympathy and compliments anymore. If she really was the best, she wouldn't have been stabbed 10 times by her so called best friends. She would be getting gossip for Massie, and Cam would still be in her arms, and everyone would be happy. Now, it was too late. Massie had Cam, and yeah, she was hot, but she had lost everything.

Alicia ran, for the first time in her life, she ran. She rushed to the bathroom, and almost knocked Derrick Harrington down.

"Alicia?" He called, grabbing her arm. "Why are you crying? Was it Cam?" Alicia shook her head, as he pulled her into his strong arms. She sobbed her heart out. Derrick didn't say a word. He let her stain his blue shirt with her torrent of tears. Alicia finally stopped, and leaned against the wall, shaking her head.

"I may have become a triple threat, but I lost everything," She whispered. "My friends, my life, my boyfriend…" Derrick took a step closer, and pulled her into a huge hug.

"You didn't lose me," He told her. "As I friend." Alicia giggled, and hugged him back. Maybe coming back to Westchester wasn't so bad. Maybe.


End file.
